


We need to talk

by Chasing_white_rabbit



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Henry is a nervous mess, M/M, Protective Siblings, alex can be cute when he wants, caught in booty calls, sibling conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_white_rabbit/pseuds/Chasing_white_rabbit
Summary: After Bea discovers him in a booty call, Henry has to explain to his sister his strange relationship with FSOTUS.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interruptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777384) by [LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne). 



> This work is inspired as a "" "continuation" "" "(many quotes because I did not ask the original authors) of two works that I really liked and that I was missing the final talk with Bea
> 
> The works are:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777384  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768405

He could do it, he was a grown man, he was the fucking Prince of Wales, he was a candidate to lead one of the most powerful nations in the world. He looked at himself in the mirror seriously before letting out a groan of despair and putting his hands around the sink.

No, he definitely couldn't see his sister again, his life would be miserable without Bea that's for sure, but he couldn't look her in the face again after last night, he had done an excellent job avoiding her all day, maybe he could do it for the rest o his life. He let out a long breath and wet his face.

You can do… just… er what would Alex do right now? - He asked his reflection in the bathroom - he would probably make fun of me - he sighed again - I don't have the confidence to talk about this, how am I supposed to start that conversation to begin with?

He heard the sound of his cell phone and picked it up. Speak of the devil - he said, before putting the phone on speaker.

Did you talk to her already? - That was Alex's greeting and Henry sighed loudly.

I'll take that as a no - Henry could almost see Alex's frown.

I’ve avoided her all day, as soon as I hear her voice or hear her footsteps, I get too nervous and run away - Henry replied tiredly.

Wales... don't think about it so much, it's like ripping off a band-aid, you have to do it quickly and without hesitation -

You wouldn't say that if June had been the one to discover us -

Of course not, because we would have too much to clarify there... but if she found out, I’d would make jokes about it - he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world - also I’ve told worse things to her and Nora. They wouldn’t die from a booty call.

You’re a danger, thank goodness I made you sign an NDA - although he tried to sound annoyed, the pressure on his chest had dropped a little.

Look, you will do this, you will take a deep breath, you will run to see your sister for afternoon tea... - Alex began to say seriously.

It's too late for tea -

Whatever! You just go out and look for her and tell her "Let's talk,” you give a dramatic pause, then continue with "I had a fucking booty call, you ruined an incredible night of cyber sex with the sexiest man in the world, but I forgive you because you’re my sister," then if you want you can run away or you can be civil and sit down for her to ask the questions - Alex said, terribly imitating Henry's accent, to which the blond could only giggle somewhat muffled. What kind of noble sacrifice did he make in his previous life to have the support of this little American hurricane?

You're right, it's stupid to postpone this any longer... um... you don't mind me telling Bea about... that you were the one on the other side, right? - He asked fearfully. His relationship was supposed to be a secret, and spreading it among his friends and family was still uncertain terrain. He knew that Bea wouldn’t reject it or anything like that, but Alex still hadn’t come out of the closet to everyone and Henry didn’t want to make this more uncomfortable. A silence floated between them and the tightness in Henry's chest returned forcefully.

No... I don't care if your sister knows, as long as it’s what you want, too - Alex said in an understanding tone.

I fully trust her, I think maybe it took me too long to tell her - he answered sincerely as he felt the air enter his lungs again.

And I fully trust you, and if something doesn’t go as expected or if you need to talk afterward I’ll be just a phone call away, okay? -

Won't you be busy? -

I already put you as a priority contact, you can call me even if I enter the area -

Those words did funny things to Henry's heart and stomach, my gosh, he didn't think he could be even more in love with Alex Claremont-Diaz, but as usual he was wrong again. He was going to take down the poor blond in so many different ways.

Thank you... really... thank you - Henry finally straightened and looked in the mirror, a little less nervous than before.

Well then, don't lose the momentum. You can do this, baby - Henry smiled at the pet name and hung up, put the cell phone in his pocket just in case, and went to look for his sister.

Henry found her in the little music room practicing her guitar. He came in and closed the door, he didn't need anyone else to find out. Bea looked up at Henry and put the guitar aside, giving him a small amused smile.

Hello… - Henry started, unsurely.

Hi Hen - she replied and offered him a chair next to her. He just nodded as he sat down on the edge of the chair.

So... are you going to explain why you avoided me all day? Or what happened last night? - Bea said softly

Um... I didn’t know how to talk about it with you - said Henry as he turned red to the ears.

Honey, I know you like Alex a lot, but... I think that reading fanfics for... ahem -

Fanfics? - Henry looked up from the ground to look at his sister, confused.

Weren't they fanfics? Or... you were using the bed selfies that Alex sends you to mastur... -

NO! - Henry shouted, feeling that he was getting even redder - I ... - Bea was looking at him patiently trying to understand

It was a booty call... with Alex Claremont-Diaz - Henry answered as he covered his face with a hand, unable to say that looking at his sister. Bea opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the words.

A... booty call?... so… -

Yes, it was a video call, I wasn’t using photos or fanfics - said Henry as he sank into the chair.

Oh... oh - Bea said as she looked at Henry in amazement - So he’s gay?

Bisexual - Henry corrected

I understand... - Bea said as a smile formed on her lips and went from amazement to cunning - How long have you been dating?

We aren’t boyfriends... we are something... but not boyfriends - his tone came out more distressed than he wanted - But we’ve been dating like... Since New Year’s?

Bea gave an excited scream - And you didn’t think to tell me?!

The idea is that no one knows - the blond grumbled

Oh yes... of course, because you’re so discreet, that's why you’ve been so willing to go to those galas! Everything makes sense now - Bea said, satisfied - I was already saying that that photo of the polo day was in a very strange location, and your eagerness to participate -

Henry hid his face in a pillow, and his sister knew when to expect the ends of Henry’s mood swings, so at some point he removed the pillow and they could see each other's faces.

Does it make you happy? - Bea finally asked.

Henry thought about it for a moment - It's more than I could dream of, you know? He may be the most foolish, stubborn and irritating human being on earth, but he’s also the most considerate, dedicated and friendly person... he called me to make sure everything had gone well with you, he said that if I needed him after this talk to call him and he would answer no matter what -

Bea nodded as she looked at her little brother, took Henry's hand in hers, making Henry look at her, and she smiled at him in response.

I'm very happy for you... and don't hide anything else from me -

Henry smiled and felt himself relax completely against the sofa.

Hen... -

Yes? -

Lock your door from now on -

Henry could feel his ears redden, but he nodded slowly. It could have been worse, he thought.

**HRH PRINCE DICKHEAD 💩**

"Hey"

"How did everything go with Bea?"

"Everything went very well"

"I think she was happy"

"For us"

"Cool!"

"So"

"So?"

"You promised me a long night"  
"😏😏😏"

  
"Wait"

"Let me lock the door"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Spanish version in chasing-the-rabit1.tumblr.com


End file.
